


Blue

by Tortellini



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Klaus has some trouble with his cult.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Blue

This was kind of getting out of hand. Ben was naturally no help though. He wasn't even that good of company either, to be honest, but it wasn't like Klaus could get rid of him, right? Maybe he would if he could. Klaus didn't know how ghosts worked. Despite talking to them for his whole life. 

It started out as a joke, this whole cult thing. But the others didn't think of it as a joke, did they? And that was how it got to this. 

"Prophet! Prophet!"

As much as he was a people person, he wanted to just be left alone sometimes.

"Tell us your wisdom, Prophet!"

Klaus turned around to face the people who wanted something from him. And because he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, he had to give them something. 

"...I’m blue da ba dee da ba daa." he said with a straight face. 

And they bought it up. 


End file.
